


Say it

by Heathens_novak



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Light Yagami - Freeform, Love, M/M, Reader Insert, light - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathens_novak/pseuds/Heathens_novak
Summary: Light is your loving, amazing, perfect boyfriend....right?....





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating but I hope you like this!!!

You smiled as Light intertwined his fingers with yours. You wished that you could stay like this forever with him. It probably wouldn't work out. First loves never do. It was hard for you to admit this, but it seemed like a universal truth. Light squeezed your hand when he noticed you staring off into the distance.

"[Y/n]? Are you alright?" He stared at you with concerned brown eyes.

You turned to look at him and nodded. Your worries didn't matter now. You were happy, just being with him like this. Nothing in the world could change that.

***

Your [e/c] eyes snapped open and adjusted to the dull light. Tears threatened to well a you realized that it was only a memory. Light wasn't the same. You sat up and brought your knees to your chest. Just what had happened?

"[Y/n]," your attention shifted to the young man standing by the door. "Are you alright?" 

His eyes were dark. You nodded cautiously as he stalked closer to you. His weight weighed a space on the bed next to you down. You felt slender fingers begin to play with your [h/c] hair.

"You're happy here then?" He said no louder then a whisper.

You nodded again as he pressed his face into the nape of your neck. You flinched when his hot breath hit your skin.

"[Y/n], do you love me?" His voiced wavered a bit.

As you began to nod he pulled away and grabbed your face. He forced you to look at him with rage in his eyes.

"Say it." He commanded.

Your eyes widened as you struggled in his grip.

"Say it or I'll kill them."

You settled down. He wouldn't dare. You hoped it was nothing but a threat, but he had proven many times that he wasn't bluffing. You had seen so many lived ones die because you him.

"I-I," the words came out shakily. "Love you, Light."

A cruel smile made it's way onto his face as he stood up.

"Good." He turned his back to you and began to walk to the door. "Just remember everything I'm doing is for us, [Y/n]..."

He looked back at you one last time and you swore that you saw a flicker of his old self in his eyes. The door shut and you heard a lock click. How long could you remain like this?


End file.
